


My Own Personal Cheerleader

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Body Modification, Breast Growth, Cheerleader, Corruption, F/F, Futa, Masturbation, Mental influence, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: As Shadow Stalker spends more and more time around Glory Girl, she realizes her life is on the wrong path. It's so much more satisfying to be a cheerleader for Victoria than a superhero, after all. Even Panacea agrees.





	My Own Personal Cheerleader

  
Shadow Stalker looked up from her phone as the door finally opened. Panacea stepped through, her white and red hood pulled up tight around her head. Shadow Stalker rolled her eyes, stashing her phone away.  
  
“Finally. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this? Let’s get this stupid thing over with. And then on to the next waste of time the director has set up.” She descended into mumbled bitching about Director Calvert, the grumbling washing over Panacea’s ears.  
  
The healer walked up to Shadow Stalker, rolling her eyes under the hood. She extended her hand, which Shadow Stalker took.  
  
“Yes, yes, it’s all such a pain,” Panacea said, barely keeping the sarcasm out of her voice. “Just be thankful you spent half an hour surfing on your phone, instead of getting poked and prodded. And done.” Panacea withdrew her hand.  
  
“You’re in perfect shape now. There’s juice and cookies out front,” she added with a sarcastic smile.  
  
Shadow Stalker rolled her eyes and flipped Panacea the bird before sliding off the table. She pashed through Panacea, her already dark costume becoming truly black as she shifted into her Breaker state. This time it was Panacea’s turn to roll her eyes at the pointless display of superpowers.  
  
Shaking her head, Panacea followed Shadow Stalker through the door. Just a few more check-ups to do, and she’d be all done. Or, in another way of speaking, she’d just be getting started. It was all a matter of perspective.

***

Shadow Stalker dropped from the roof of a building, cape billowing out behind her. Glory Girl and Amy turned to look at her as she landed in a three-point crouch. As she rose to her feet, both of the New Wave girls could see the cocky smile she had, even behind her mask.  
  
“What’s up?” Shadow Stalker asked, resting her hands on her crossbow hilts.  
  
“Just waiting on you,” Glory Girl answered, her white and gold uniform gleaming even in the dark alley. “Ready for a, uh, what did Mom call it, Ames?”  
  
“An example of the benefits of cooperation between government and private superhero organizations,” Amy recited. She wasn’t dressed up as Panacea, just wearing some casual clothing.  
  
“Yeah, that,” Glory Girl said with a smile. “So, who do you want to go after tonight? The Empire or the Merchants?”  
  
“The Empire,” Shadow Stalker said decisively. “Nothing better than watching a skinhead squeal. And there was a briefing today that there’s a safehouse of something around 5th and Holly. We should be able to scare something up over there.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Glory Girl said, nodding. “Amy?” She raised her hands in a hug.  
  
Amy stepped forward and hugged her sister back. In a flash, the two of them were flying up into the night sky, leaving Shadow Stalker behind. Snorting in amusement, the Ward turned into her shadow state, dashing up towards the rooftop. Time for a hunt.  
  
A nail-studded bat whistled towards Shadow Stalker’s head. An instant before it would have connected, Shadow Stalker shifted, letting the bat pass through her suddenly insubstantial head. As the neo-Nazi stumbled to the side, Shadow Stalker rematerialized and stabbed an arrow into the side of his bare bicep.  
  
It was a tranquillizer dart, not one of her fun darts. But, even though Panacea could have healed up a Nazi with three inches of steel in his neck, Shadow Stalker would still have gotten into trouble over it. The goon still made a satisfying bubbling sound as he fell over in his side, driving the dart deeper into his arm.  
  
Smirking underneath her mask, Shadow Stalker looked around for her-  
  
Shadow Stalker came to on the ground. There were hands on her, underneath her clothing! She quickly rolled over, phasing through whoever it was and rising to her feet. Then she felt a bit stupid as Panacea raised an eyebrow at her indistinct shadowy form.  
  
“Do you always wake up like that?” Panacea asked sarcastically. Behind her, Glory Girl was slamming the heads of the last two E88 thugs together.  
  
“What happened?” Shadow Stalker asked grumpily, coming out of her altered state.  
  
“What do you think? You went into a melee and somebody caught you in the back of the neck with a club. I had to get underneath your collar to heal you,” Panacea answered, nodding at a softly groaning man next to her.  
  
Shadow Stalker scowled underneath her mask, as she rubbed the back of her neck. She could have sworn that nobody besides Panacea had been behind her, but she could still feel the echoes of the pain from the blow. She took out a bit of her anger by kicking the skinhead who had cold-clocked her. Looking up at Panacea she mumbled something that could have been a thank you.  
  
“By the way, I had to use a lot of your energy to heal the wounds. Spinal damage, blood loss, nasty stuff,” Panacea continued. “Eat a _lot_ over the next twenty-four hours, okay? I’m talking like three hamburgers with toppings, understand?”  
  
Shadow Stalker grunted an acknowledgment as she directed another kick at the thug. Sadly, he was too out of it to really be a fun target. And, looking around, so were all the other Nazi’s. Glory Girl had really laid into them after Shadow Stalker went down. Disappointing. At least she could tighten the cuffs pretty damn tight.  
  
As Shadow Stalker started fishing for enough restraints for all the gangbangers, Glory Girl floated over towards Panacea. Facing away from Shadow Stalker, the blonde looked out over the dark, empty street.  
  
“You do it?” she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
“Yeah, she didn’t notice a thing,” Panacea replied, barely moving her lips. ‘That’s Phase, what, Two? Three?”  
  
“Onward and upwards,” Glory Girl said, patting Panacea on the shoulder. Turning away, she went to go help Shadow Stalker tie up the goons for pickup. And if she had a smug smile on her face, Shadow Stalker would have just thought it was the after rush of a fight.  
  
A few hours later, Sophia was pacing back and forth in her room. Normally, after a good hunt like that, she should have been sleeping like an angel, content in knowing she had helped move the world in the right direction, however slightly. But tonight, she felt like ten pounds of energy in a five pound bag.  
  
Her thoughts kept on jumping from subject to subject. School tomorrow, hanging out with Emma, going out on patrol again, and half a dozen other ideas inside of two minutes. And she was starting to feel kind of horny. That, at least, was something Sophia could take care of.  
  
Plopping back onto her bed, Sophia kicked off her pajama bottoms, revealing her black, muscled legs. Shrugging out of her t-shirt, she laid back, letting her hands run up and down over her. She still felt way too wired up, though the lust inside her was rapidly growing. Damn, she hadn’t felt this horny in a while.  
  
And what to think about? Sophia had a ton of various ideas saved up for private times like this. Emma, Gallant, movie characters and actors, she had cum while masturbating to them all. But who should she start off with tonight?  
  
But tonight, none of them seemed to have the spice Sophia wanted. Even as she played with her breasts, and her fingers slipped in and out of her lower lips, she wasn’t able to find the spark that really made her hair stand up on end. She cast her mental net wider and wider, trying to think of something or someone that could really get her motor going.  
  
Finally, Sophia’s mind went to Glory Girl. And just like that, she felt a trickle of arousal run out of her pussy. The way her costume clung to the blonde’s body, the way her face was essentially the perfect example of female beauty, the thoughts of it made Sophia leave all her other masturbation fuel far, far behind.  
  
Sophia had always been a noisy masturbater, and tonight was no exception. As her fingers plunged in and out of her faster and faster, she had to bite her lip to keep quiet. Both her mother and her brother were in the rooms next to her, and she didn’t want them to hear her, especially if they would hear her moaning out a name.  
  
Sophia’s body shook as she came, her athletic frame twisting around on top of her sheets. Her pussy tightened down around her fingers and her back arched as the fires of desire rose inside her before guttering out. Sophia was left sprawled on her bedsheets, staring at the ceiling and panting. The mental image of Glory Girl was still behind her eyes, the thought of the beautiful blonde shoving her against a wall and kissing her slow to fade.  
  
In fact, it was so slow to fade that Sophia was getting horny again just thinking about it. Could she…? Yeah, she could. No tests tomorrow, so she could get through school on autopilot. Sophia spread her legs wider and slipped her hand back in between them. She felt up for another round of masturbation.  


***

Shadow Stalker kicked a garbage can in frustration. Life had not been going well for her the past few weeks. Her so-called coworkers continued to be lame, boring sad sacks, dragging her down with their incessant bleating. And, even worse, she had been kicked off the track team. So she had missed a few practices and a meet. So fucking what? Being Shadow Stalker was ten times more important than running around in a big circle, and if the track coach knew who he had so flippantly dismissed, he’d have been begging for the chance to apologize and let her back on.  
  
The only good bit was that Glory Girl and occasionally Panacea were still doing patrols with her. In fact, speak of the devil…  
  
Glory Girl drifted down from the sky, her golden white costume shining under the street light as she floated a few inches above the ground. She smiled at Shadow Stalker as she brushed an errant lock of hair from her face. Shadow Stalker was glad she was wearing a mask. Her blush would have been far too obvious otherwise.  
  
“Hey, SS. How’s it going?” Glory Girl asked.  
  
“Alright, I guess,” Shadow Stalker answered non-committedly. Her day always seemed to get better with Glory Girl around, and she didn’t think it was just because of the other superheroine’s emotional aura. “You got anywhere you want to hit tonight?”  
  
“Yeah, I do. Manpower, Shielder and Flashbang are hitting a Merchant’s drug den in an hour. There’s a network of alleyways their probably run for. Want to play backstop and catch the runners?”  
  
“I’d rather be the doorbuster,” Shadow Stalker groused. But her line back to the Wards console had been dead silent for the past half hour, so it wasn’t as if there was anything else going on in the city. “Yeah, sure. Where’s the bust at?”  
  
The two of them quickly crossed the city, traveling across the rooftops. Glory Girl kept pace with Shadow Stalker’s slower roof-hopping, as the Ward phased from one building to the next. Soon enough, they were crouched on a roof together, looking down into a maze of alleys.  
  
Shadow Stalker checked the time. Still half an hour to go before Glory Girl’s family started the festivities. As she idly double-checked her equipment, she grumbled to herself. She thought she had been quiet enough, but Glory Girl turned her head to look at her.  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
“Just my costume,” Shadow Stalker groused. “It’s getting too tight ever since I got kicked off the track team.” Mostly around her chest and hips. Sophia thought it could just be another growth spurt, but the timing was too close.  
  
“Ah,” Glory Girl said, nodding. “Hey, if you can’t be on the track team, how about the cheerleading team? Everyone likes to know they’re appreciated.” She winked at Shadow Stalker, who rolled her eyes underneath her mask.  
  
“Just because I can’t fly doesn’t mean I can’t fight,” Shadow Stalker said.  
  
But even as she verbally dismissed Glory Girl’s idea, the thought lingered with her. Shadow Stalker could see herself doing that, dressed up in white and gold, colors, she had to admit, that went very well with her black skin. Maybe even doing a cheer as she shook her pompoms while chanting Glory Girl’s name.  
  
Shadow Stalker turned her head away, pointlessly trying to hide the blush underneath her impassive mask. All she really did was get some of her hair to slip in between the seal of her mask and her skin, and get into her eyes. She put down her twin crossbows to brush at the offending strands, grumbling under her breath. She really needed a haircut. Every few days it was like she was getting another inch.  
  
“Here, at least take the bow,” Glory Girl said.  
  
Shadow Stalker looked down at Glory Girl’s outstretched arm. In her open palm, there was a white and gold hairband. Continuing to grumble, she grabbed the bow and reached behind her head. It was pretty difficult to get her hair into a ponytail without removing the strap of her mask, but she had to admit that it was worth it not to have her hair constantly brushing against her face. She just wished it wasn’t in white and gold. Shadow Stalker preferred darker colors, like black, or a very dark purple.  
  
Then the door below them slammed open. Half a dozen people came scrambling out, in all states of dress. Through the open door, Shadow Stalker could hear the sounds of more people fighting. As the runners below her split into individuals running their own separate ways, Shadow Stalker glanced at Glory Girl.  
  
“You take the three on the left, I’ll take the three on the right?” she asked, already standing and aiming her bows.  
  
“Sure thing, babe,” Glory Girl replied with a sharp, exultant smile.  
  
The two of them leapt off of the building, Glory Girl a pillar of white light and Shadow Stalker a dark blur. Inside her phantom state, Sophia thought a smile. Finally, all the frustration of the past few weeks was going to get an outlet. Time to have some fun.  
*******  
Later that night, Sophia found herself in the same old situation. She was fucking horny and she couldn’t begin to get to sleep until she let off some steam. That explained why she was stark naked on top of her bed, every stich of clothing discarded except for the hairband Glory Girl had lent her.  
  
Sophia’s hand was almost a blur as a whole three fingers pounded in and out of her pussy. Her other hand was almost mauling her breast, pinching her nipple and groping her mound. And it still wasn’t enough. She was thinking of all her favorite stand-bys, pinning Emma against the lockers, making Clockblocker use his mouth for something meaningful, all the ideas that usually got her off. And none of them were working. Her lust was just building and building, impossible to quench and impossible to ignore.  
  
And then Sophia thought of Glory Girl, of Victoria. Instantly, the red-hot knot inside her belly unwound a bit. She imagined what the blonde would look like underneath that costume she wore. And the knot loosened even more. Ruefully realizing how this was going to go, Sophia started thinking about Glory Girl more and more.  
  
And the more she thought about the other superhero, the more Sophia found her thoughts taking a strange turn. Instead of her being on top, demanding pleasure from her partner(s), Sophia was finding that her arousal was so much sharper when she put herself underneath Glory Girl.  
  
The thought of her slowly kissing her way down Glory Girl’s torso, down between her legs, brought a hiss from Sophia’s lips, swiftly followed by a hand slapped over them. Then the thought of her wearing a cheerleader’s costume and doing that to Glory Girl, brought a moan so loud that Sophia doubted even her hand muffled it.  
  
Once Sophia had figured out what was getting her motor going tonight, her masturbation went so much easier. Her arousal was no longer something almost torturous, teasing her with pleasure that rose and rose without ever cresting into orgasm. Instead, Sophia could wildly, furiously masturbate, feeling the liquid bliss running out of her pussy and filling up her mind.  
  
When Sophia finally came, to the mental image of herself in between Glory Girl’s legs, happily lapping at her cunt, she came hard. She rolled around on the bed, actually shoving her bedsheets into her mouth to have something to bite down on. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had, her body shaking like she had an epileptic fit as her pussy clenched down tight on her fingers.  
  
The aftershocks of her orgasm continued for several minutes. Finally, Sophia calmed down to sit up, shoulders still heaving from her masturbation session. She lifted one hand, seeing it absolutely coated with her own arousal. Wow. _Wow._ Sophia wasn’t sure if she could survive if all her orgasms were this intense.  
  
In fact, she felt kind of emotionally dead already. Well, not dead so much as… Sophia wasn’t sure what the right word was. But the constant anger she always felt, the frustration at how people went around lying to themselves and each other, pretending that they were all so much better than they really were, seemed to have diminished. Sophia couldn’t recall that happening before. Sure, orgasms left her feeling good, but the anger had still been there, just waiting for a reason to flare up again.  
  
But thinking about Glory Girl, the anger had just completely gone away. And it wasn’t even coming back very fast. It was a weird sensation for Sophia, not to have that anger inside her. It even felt a bit good, weirdly enough. Not having her body all tense and wired up, and able to relax. Sophia wondered if she should think of Glory Girl more often. Maybe even think of her on top.  
  
Hell, that could be the reason, Sophia realized. Maybe she was feeling more relaxed now because she had envisioned Glory Girl being the one telling her what to do, instead of her having to force Madison or whoever to do what she wanted. That would be something to think about, Sophia realized. Not right now, because she was fucking exhausted, but maybe later. Sophia slumped forward a bit, and felt her body jiggle.  
  
Sophia looked down at her body. That growth spurt was really hitting her hard, or her lack of exercise was paying off in all the right places. It was impossible to deny that her breasts had a lot more jiggle to them than they had a week ago. Sophia was pretty sure she was on the verge of getting another cup size.  
  
And an exploratory hand sneaking around to her rear told her that the calories or what the hell ever weren’t just going to her boobs. Giving herself a slap, Sophia felt a fair amount of jiggle as her ass rebounded under the force of her hand.  
  
Shaking her head, Sophia laid back down on her bed. And then frowned as she brushed her hair out of the way. This growth spurt was something else. But, on the plus side, she was certain she had the frame to pull it off. And really, how big could her tits and ass get?

*******

  
The nice thing about Brockton Bay was how easy it was to find some privacy. There were tons of buildings that Sophia could ghost into and then open a third story window for Glory Girl to enter. Sure, they both had their own homes, but this was the sort of thing Sophia didn’t want anyone else to know about. Just her and Victoria. And Amy, since Glory Girl insisted on bringing her along for the occasional check-up. At least the mousy brunette tended to go off and do her own thing, leaving Sophia alone.  
  
And boy, was Sophia glad of that. She wasn’t ashamed of what she was doing, exactly, but she also didn’t want anyone besides Glory Girl to see her doing this. Sure, Amy could _hear_ her, but at least that was just music, and not watching Sophia dance.  
  
Sophia still wasn’t sure how she found pretending to be a cheerleader so hot. Even a month or so ago, it hadn’t been something on her radar. But now, a smile was threatening to appear on her face as she danced to the music coming from the boombox.  
  
Glory Girl, well, Victoria, since she wasn’t in costume, was sitting next to the music box, offering the occasional bit of advice. Mostly, she was content to just sit and watch Sophia. And Sophia had to admit (though only to herself) that it felt nice to have Victoria watch her. That was the reason Sophia was doing a bit more jiggling then necessary. And her growing curves meant that there was a lot of jiggling happening anyway.  
  
Sophia was dressed up in her normal clothes. Jeans, a t-shirt, that kind of thing. They were a lot tighter than when she had bought them three months ago, and Sophia knew she was showing a good few inches of her navel. And cleavage, for that matter. She had bought a new set of bras last week, and she was worried that she’d be buying another set a week from now.  
  
Sophia was doing a cheer routine, or at least what Victoria said was a cheer routine. Sophia never watched sports, and Winslow didn’t have a cheerleading team. So she was pretty dependent on what Victoria said a cheerleader did, along with a healthy dose of pop culture. And the two seemed to mesh well. Sophia was certainly shaking her body a lot.  
  
Sophia would never, ever admit it, but she was having fun. There was just something so enjoyable about dancing in front of someone, especially someone as hot as Victoria. Sophia knew that the blonde was running her eyes over Sophia’s body whenever she had the chance, and Sophia was doing the same to her.  
  
Sophia was preforming in silence, since she had no idea what a good cheer would be. She vaguely knew that cheerleaders said something like ‘Give me a A’ ‘A!’ and stuff, to spell out words. But she still had her pride, even as she pranced around in tight clothing and was leered at by another girl.  
  
Sophia was facing away from Victoria, hands on her knees and shaking her rear when the music stopped. She glanced over her shoulder, frowning and a bit curious. Victoria still had her finger on the power button of he boombox as she stared back at Sophia.  
  
“This just isn’t working quite right,” Victoria said, shaking her head. “There’s something missing.”  
  
“Like what?” Sophia replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. In the corner of her vision, she could see Amy reappearing from wherever she had gone, undoubtedly attracted by the music stopping.  
  
“I’m not sure,” Victoria said, tapping her fingers against her forearm. She stared at the ground in thought, before brightening up. “Got it. I know exactly you need. Be right back.”  
  
And just like that, she flew through the open window, up into the sky. Sophia stared in silence, mouth hanging open. What the fuck was that all about?  
  
The sound of footsteps shook Sophia out of her bafflement. She looked over at Amy as the shorter girl walked over to join her. There was a slight hint of a resigned smile on Amy’s lips as she looked out the window Victoria had just flown through.  
  
“Do you know what that was all about?” Sophia asked, waving her hand at the outside world.  
  
“I couldn’t even hear a word,” Amy said shaking her head. “What happened?”  
  
Sophia tersely filled Amy in on her sister’s antics. Amy nodded along but didn’t offer any suggestions on what Victoria had gone to do. They lapsed into silence, both staring out the window into the clear blue spring sky.  
  
Amy causally raised her hand and rested it on Sophia’s shoulder. Sophia thought about shrugging it off, but then decided not to. Amy’s hand felt nice and warm against her bare skin, although Sophia couldn’t think of any reason for her to want to touch Sophia.  
  
As they waited, Sophia found herself getting more and more fidgety. Hardly a surprise, she always had energy to burn. But the tension in her muscles was matched by a heat in her belly. Sophia found herself thinking more and more of what she and Victoria could do when the blonde superhero finally got back.  
  
And the thoughts weren’t the combination of superpowers Sophia and Emma had mused about when they first discussed Shadow Stalker teaming up with Glory Girl. Now, Sophia’s daydreams were more about what Victoria’s lips, or other body parts, would taste like.  
  
Sophia was even starting to imagine that it was Victoria’s hand on her shoulder instead of Amy’s. And what a flying, super-strong girl could do to Sophia. Flying sex was just the most basic of things Sophia was imagining. Her thoughts got pervier and pervier, flashing from Victoria tying her up to Victoria donning a white and gold strap-on and taking Sophia’s virginity (something Sophia had no use for, but still hadn’t had a chance to lose).  
  
As she thought about how fun it would be if Victoria made her worship her cunt, Sophia realized that a dot in the center of the window was getting bigger and bigger. Glory Girl was back.  
  
Sophia stepped forward, letting Amy’s hand fall from her shoulder. With the loss of contact, the erotic daydreams vanished, to be replaced by a sense of happiness and awe as Glory Girl’s aura washed over Sophia.  
  
“Hey, you two. Miss me?” Victoria asked, smiling.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Sophia answered. “What’s in the bag?” She nodded towards a large plastic bag Victoria held in one hand.  
  
“I’m glad you asked,” Victoria replied, beaming. “I was thinking about how to get you to look more like a cheerleader, and then I remembered! Back when New Wave was deciding on my outfit, we had a bunch of different models made up. And one of them was a cheerleader.” She opened the bag and reached inside. “I never bothered to throw it out, and it should fit you just fine.” She tossed the package towards Sophia, who barely caught it.  
  
Sophia stared down at it, slowly unfolding it. Her first impression was of white and gold, the same exact shades as Victoria’s Glory Girl costume. As she finished unfolding it, she swallowed. It was quite the costume. A lot more sexy than Victoria’s actual costume, and she already looked like a sex bomb in that.  
  
And it was definitely a cheerleader’s costume. A white top, with a big, gold, five-pointed star right in the middle of the chest. A short-pleated skirt, again white with a gold band around the bottom inch. Then Sophia got a good look, a _really_ good look at the skirt. She could feel a blush creep over her face, turning her black skin an interesting shade. Victoria had worn this? Hell, Victoria wanted _her_ to wear this?  
  
But at the same time, the thought was undeniably tempting. Sophia realized her thighs were rubbing against each other as she fingered the material, and barely managed to stop herself on both counts. Looking up, she swallowed, seeing Victoria smiling at her. Even Amy had a small grin tugging at her lips.  
  
“O… Okay. I’ll wear this. But a little privacy, please?” Sophia knew her voice sounded meek and indecisive. But she couldn’t muster up her usual confidence right now.  
  
“Sure thing, babe,” Victoria said.  
  
She and Amy walked over to the open window. Sophia could hear them talking in low voices with each other as she swallowed again. Then she hooked her thumbs underneath the bottom of her t-shirt and started lifting. Time to live out all those late-night masturbation sessions, she supposed. The first part of them, at least.  
  
The costume barely fit. Sophia was a bit worried about what would happen if she took a deep breath. On the other hand, even if she tore a hole in the cleavage, that would only add another inch or so of skin to a shirt that already stopped barely below her breasts, and covered a finger-width of her shoulders.  
  
As for the skirt? It ended several inches above her knees. Sophia knew she would have to be very careful moving her legs if she didn’t want to flash Victoria (and she didn’t, did she?). And any flash would show off quite a lot.  
  
Sophia hadn’t bought a new set of panties yet to go with her bra. And her growth spurt meant that her current panties were a _very_ tight fit. Honestly, Sophia was afraid that even a bit of moisture (sweat or, well, otherwise) would mean she’d have some cameltoe.  
  
In a bout of unusual nervousness, Sophia presented herself to Victoria (and Amy, she supposed). She clutched her arm and stared at the floor, cheeks heating as she wondered what she was about to say.  
  
“Damn girl, you look good,” Victoria said with a mix of pride and lust in her voice. “I’ve never seen a cheerleader who looked this hot before.”  
  
Sophia raised her gaze as Victoria walked around her, obviously checking her body out. It was kind of embarrassing and also kind of hot to have herself examined like this. Sophia hoped Victoria liked what she was seeing. And she should, since there was so much of Sophia to admire. She had bigger boobs than Emma did and had an ass to match. And she was going to need a new hairstyle besides the ponytail soon. There was just too much of it bouncing behind her.  
  
When Victoria slapped Sophia’s rear, she bounced indeed, though she never made that connection. Instead, she leaped forward, covering her rear with her hands. Or trying to, at least. There was a lot more booty there than two hands could handle.  
  
Sophia spun around, trying to feel angry about it. But it was hard to get upset over something that had felt that good. Sophia could still feel the tingle in her rear. Sophia had already bene turned on, but having her crush touch her, and in such a spot, made her feel all wet and gooey inside.  
  
“Victoria! That wasn’t nice.” Sophia’s complaint came out more as a cute whine instead of a harsh declration, and washed over Glory Girl without an effect.  
  
Victoria had a big smile, and her hand was still raised, like she was about to spank Sophia’s ass again. Turning her head a bit, Sophia could see that even Amy was enjoying this, hiding a smile behind her hand. Sophia folded her arms underneath her breasts, trying to scowl at Victoria. Before she could figure out she wanted to say, Victoria spoke up.  
  
“You’re a damn good looking cheerleader, Sophia. Sex on legs, am I right, Ames?”  
  
“Totally,” Amy agreed, running her eyes up and Sophia’s body.  
  
Sophia alternately blushed and preened under the attention. She was feeling hotter and hotter. The cheerleader top hadn’t come with a bra, so Sophia’s nipples were becoming more and more obvious, two nubs poking out from her white top. As for her crotch? Utterly soaked. Sophia found more and more of her mind focusing on what Victoria could do to reward her for looking like such a sexy cheerleader.  
  
In fact, so much of Sophia’s thoughts were spent on lustful imagining that when Victoria actually raised her skirt, Sophia didn’t realize it at first. She thought she was still dreaming, just wishing that the superhero would expose her special place to Sophia like that.  
  
Sophia would have been excited over seeing just a pair of panties, clinging to Victoria’s perfectly toned, perfectly tanned hips. What she actually saw sent a strong enough jolt through her that Sophia dropped to her knees.  
  
For one, Victoria wasn’t wearing panties. That would have been quite enough for Sophia five seconds ago. Now, though, it was entirely outclassed by the huge cock dangling between her legs. That huge, juicy, thick, meaty… Sophia ran out of words to describe it, even as she felt drool start to run from her mouth and drop down to her chest.  
  
“We’ve got some cheers for you to practice,” Victoria said. Sophia was barely listening to her, entrapped by the sight of Victoria’s cock. “But obviously there’s only one thing your mouth is good for right now.”  
  
Sophia nodded eagerly. It wasn’t that she agreed with what Victoria was saying (though if her brain had the slightest input on anything going on inside of her, she would have agreed) and more that she was willing to nod along to anything Victoria said or did if it meant the chance to get her hands or lips on that wonderful, wonderful looking penis.  
  
“Crawl on over here and give me some love,” Victoria said, her voice full of lust, arrogance and amusement.  
  
Crawl…? Oh, Sophia was on her knees. When had that happened? But she could tell that she didn’t have the strength in her legs to stand up, and she wanted to get over to Victoria’s side. So crawling it was, even if Victoria hadn’t told her to do that. And there was something so right in doing what Victoria told her to do.  
  
Sophia crawled across the empty factory floor, tongue hanging out of her panting mouth, needing the thick shaft in between Victoria’s legs. By the time she had reached the blonde superheroine, her self-control had snapped entirely. She didn’t look up at Victoria or ask permission or anything. She just grabbed Glory Girl’s semi-hard shaft.  
  
Sophia ran her hands along the cock, feeling how warm and solid was. Her mouth (and pussy) were watering as she minutely examined it, running her hands over every inch. This had to be the most perfect instrument of pleasure she had ever seen.  
  
“You’re such a good cheerleader,” Victoria said, patting Sophia’s curls. “And a good cheerleader always offers her body to the MVP, right?”  
  
Sophia nodded eagerly. She’d be anything to Victoria if it meant that she could get fucked by that huge cock. And being a cheerleader seemed even more right than being anything else. It all seemed to flow together so well. Victoria was Glory Girl and the best, sexiest superheroine in Brockton Bay. Sophia looked so good in white and gold. Victoria’s penis was so amazing. It made sense that she should become Victoria’s sexy, slutty cheerleader. Even her body had realized that. That had to be why her boobs and ass were getting so big. Somehow, her body had been preparing her for her new job of tending to Glory Girl and looking as sexy as she could while doing it.  
  
It was a huge mental relief to Sophia to realize all this. After so long, she had finally found something she could do without having to deal with wimpy Wards and stuck-up superiors. So long as she did her best to cheer Glory Girl and reward her after fights, how could her life not be good?  
  
All those thoughts passed through Sophia’s head in a few seconds. During the entire time, her eyes never left Victoria’s cock, which was now fully hard and pressing against her face. Sophia’s face split into a smile. Still smiling, she started kissing Victoria’s cock, peppering the new object of her devotion with kisses.  
  
  
Sophia wasn’t completely inexperienced when it came to cock. Trying out a cucumber twice totally counted as giving head. So she approached her job of orally tending to Victoria’s cock knowing that she was capable of giving the rod the love and attention it deserved.  
  
Sophia made sure to kiss each and every inch of Victoria’s cock, paying special attention to the big, heavy balls hanging underneath her shaft. Sophia could imagine the wonderful, wonderful gift those would give her if she worked hard enough to deserve it.  
  
But there was more to do than just kissing and licking Victoria’s cock. Sophia knew she couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t get that thing inside her mouth. Slowly drawing herself up to the top of the rod, Sophia glanced down at the engorged head before looking up at Victoria. The blonde looked like a goddess looking down at Sophia, and the black girl swallowed, half in nervousness, half in satisfaction that Victoria had looked at her like that.  
  
Sophia had never had a reason to see just how far open her jaw could go. So she was delighted when she found she could open her mouth wide enough to take all of Victoria’s cock. Her head just kept on sinking down Victoria’s shaft, her face getting closer and closer to Victoria’s stomach. Even when Sophia felt the cockhead hit the back of her throat, she could keep going. She didn’t stop until every inch of Victoria’s cock was inside her mouth and throat. And it felt so good. The taste on her tongue, the way she was filled, all of it.  
  
Sophia brought up a hand to massage her neck. She could feel the bulge there, formed by Victoria’s cock. Her fingers traced the outline, feeling how it was stretching her out. It was hard to breathe, her breath coming in short pants as air fought to get past the huge, meaty rod blocking her airways.  
  
As nice as it felt to have that thing inside her, Sophia still needed to breathe. Reluctantly, she drew back, feeling Victoria’s wonderful cock slowly leave her. She left the cock inside her mouth until she had her breath back. The instant she was ready, Sophia slammed back down on the dick, once again easily deepthroating it.  
  
Sophia drew on every last drop of stamina to give Victoria the very best blowjob she could. Glory Girl deserved it, after all. And Sophia was loving it too. She had no idea cock could taste so good or feel so awesome sliding in and out of her mouth.  
  
“Mmh mhhhm mmm,” Sophia said, trying to explain how much she loved Victoria’s cock without having to actually remove herself from it. From the way Victoria laughed, Sophia thought she got the idea.  
  
And from the way Glory Girl’s hands tightened in her hair, Sophia thought she was getting close. Close to rewarding her loyal, sexy cheerleader with what Sophia wanted the most in the whole world. Sophia used her tongue as best as she could, doing her best to stimulate Victoria.  
  
And Sophia had thought that cock tasted great. And it did. But cum, cum tasted better than great. It was amazing, an explosion of flavors in her mouth as Sophia felt herself getting filled up with cum. And there was a lot of cum. Sophia couldn’t hope to swallow it all. She did her best, of course, but there was just too much. Cum dribbled out of her mouth, white semen running down her black skin and dropping onto her cheerleading top. More of it stayed inside Sophia’s mouth, stimulating every taste bud she had with its thick, creamy taste.  
  
Sophia was a bit surprised to find that she was cumming. Not that she had touched herself. She hadn’t had the time. Paying the proper attention to Victoria’s cock had taken too much of her time. But getting her mouth filled with cum had pushed her over the edge. And Sophia was glad of it.  
  
Sophia’s eyes rolled up in the back of her head and her entire body shook. This orgasm was so much more intense than any she had ever had before. And she knew why. It was because Victoria was here. This wonderful, amazing woman was the one responsible for her cumming her brains out, for her feeling better than she ever had before.  
  
So why shouldn’t Sophia thank her for that?  
*******  
The shrill blast of a whistle split the air.  
  
“Routine three! Right now!”  
In an instant, Sophia was acting. Gathering her pompoms, she leaped up from her chair. Spinning to face Victoria, she struck a sexy pose, one that pushed out her large breasts and displayed her dark thighs. Then she swished her pompoms from side to side and took a deep breath. It made her breasts (now larger even than Victoria’s) jiggle up and down. Then she launched into her cheer.  
  
"Beat up those baddies, beat them good! This slut will treat you like she should!"  
"Pound them up, throw them down! Between my tits you'll go to town!"  
"Don't let them run, there's no escape! We'll match your carpet to my drapes!"  
"Round them up, go to town! Fill me up enough to drown!"  
"When you're finished, tie them up! I'll use your cum as my make-up!"  
  
And Sophia meant every word of it. Her pussy was wet at the thought of Glory Girl deciding to use her body, even if she knew there were still hours and hours of practice left. And she’d have to spend all that time feeling the gnawing ache in between her legs, without any way to satisfy it, not until Victoria decided to fuck her slut. The thought of it all just made Sophia even wetter.  
  
Sophia stared at Victoria, trembling in excitement. And it was obvious when Sophia was trembling nowadays. Her hair hung down to her ass in two ponytails, held in place with matching white and gold ribbons. And her ass was so big that Sophia always had a soft spot to sit on. And it was such a tempting target for Victoria too. Sophia rarely walked by the superhero without Glory Girl making sure to swat her behind, stopping to admire the way Sophia’s flesh wiggled and jiggled underneath the blow.  
  
But as much as Victoria liked Sophia’s ass, she liked her tits more. They were so big Sophia popped out of her top at least once a day. And Victoria would often sling her arm around Sophia’s shoulders, putting her hand in the perfect position for some prime groping, her strong fingers slipping into Sophia’s shirt and exploring the acres of warm, black flesh she had free access to.  
  
Sophia simpered at Victoria, leaning forward. She always had a lot of cleavage on display, but she had been learning ways to show off what she had even more. And her new cheerleader costume helped her display a lot more cleavage even if she did nothing at all.  
  
Sophia loved her new costume. It was, like, totally the hottest thing ever. It showed off her huge titties and her white thighhighs went all the way up to her thighs. That was totally sexy enough, but the skirt Victoria had given her made the whole thing even better. There were enough gaps in it that everyone could see Sophia’s pretty pink pussy and think about how good it must be. But only V-babe could have it! Or anyone that she told Sophia to fuck, of course. That hadn’t happened yet, but Victoria _had_ told Sophia it was something that could happen.  
  
And Sophia would do it to. She loved Vicky’s cock the mostest, but the thought of anybody’s cock or pussy made her feel all shivery inside at the thought of getting to play with it. Like Amy. Sophia had stopped trying to count how many times she had licked out the healer as her strong, sexy, hot, yummy sister had filled Sophia’s cunny with her fat, thick, tasty rod.  
  
“Good girl,” Victoria said, sending a shiver through Sophia at the praise. “Now try number two. And remember, make sure your skirt flies up. I like to see that my cunt is all nice and wet.”  
  
Sophia nodded eagerly, blushing as she did so. It was so hot, listening to Victoria describe her body like that. Sure, once she would have been really mad about it. And had she been happy? No she had not. And being happy was better than being mad, so it made sense for Sophia to feel happy about Victoria describing how she liked to fuck Sophia. And that was the logical justification. _Emotionally_ , Sophia went wet anyways whenever Victoria molested or talked dirty to her.  
  
Number two started with a high kick. Sophia lifted her leg above her head, making her skirt fly up and showing her soaking wet pussy off to Victoria. Then she did the same with her other leg. Then there was just a bunch of bouncing which made Sophia’s tits jiggle around. It was a bit of a pain to have them moving around that much, but the way Victoria’s eyes tracked every bounce made it worth it.  
  
Of course, there was the cheer to do with the routine. Sophia belted out every line with a big smile on her face. It was so nice for Victoria to give her these cheers so Sophia could show how much she liked being Victoria’s cheerleader.  
  
  
"Vi-cky! In a fight! My pussy gushes at the sight!"  
"Glo-ry! You're the best! My lips they swell at your behest!"  
"G-G! There's no chance! I'll lift my skirt as if in trance!"  
"Gor-geous! They will lose! You fuck so good I lose my screws!"  
"Dal-lon! They should flee! On your word I 'll spread with glee!"  
"Strong-gest! Though they can't! I'll huff and puff and cum and pant!"  
"God-dess! Hit them hard! With you who'd keep their old V card?"  
"Awe-some! Knock them out! I worship you like a devout!"  
"Love-ly! You have won! So fuck me please, you are my sun!"  
  
  
  
The only reason nobody saw Sophia was because they didn’t look up. A white and gold outfit, even one as skimpy as hers, just didn’t do much for stealth. Not that Sophia cared. She wasn’t there to sneak up on people. Or to fight. Or to do anything but provide encouragement. And she should start right… about… _now_.  
  
Like a bolt of lightning, Glory Girl shot down from the night sky. In an instant, An E88 thug had his face pressed into the concrete while another one was breaking his baseball bat across the small of Glory Girl’s back. With a swift backhand, she sent him down to the street joining his friend.  
  
Sophia was so happy to see Glory Girl kicking so much ass. Not only did she look super fine while doing it, she was always in such a good mood afterwards. Sophia usually got at least one fucking for every three gangbangers Glory Girl defeated, more if another cape showed up.  
  
But there was a price to pay for that kind of fun. Well, a ‘price’. Grabbing her pompoms, Sophia started dancing on the rooftop, making sure she flashed her (lack of panties) and played with her titties as much as possible. All the while, she kept on chanting.  
  
  
  
"One, two, three, four! Beat up those Nazis even more!"  
"Five, six, seven, eight! Then grope my tits, we'll celebrate!"  
"Nine, ten, E-leven! My lips will bring you to heaven!"  
  
It wasn’t a very long chant, but it wasn’t a very long fight either. Sophia still had two words left to sing by the time the last Nazi decided it was a better bet to just lay down on the ground and nurse his broken bones. Sophia felt herself get wet as the mega-hot Glory Girl floated above them, looking _so sexy_ and _so fine_ as she made sure they stayed down.  
  
Panacea appeared from around a corner, walking towards the moaning men lying around. Sophia couldn’t hear what she and Glory Girl were talking about, and she didn’t much care. What sisters said to each other was way less important than her being the most sexy, supportive cheerslut possible.  
  
And what better way to do that then by masturbating? Sure, Sophia hadn’t been _told_ to do that, but a black chick jilling herself was always a welcome sight, right? So Sophia sat down on the edge of the building and spread her legs wide. It would have felt even better to lay on her back, but then she wouldn’t be able to see Glory Girl, and who else was she supposed to masturbate to?  
  
No, Sophia needed to keep her eyes on Vicky at all times. Three fingers were already inside her, pumping and spreading her. Sophia wished it was Vicky’s cock. That thick rod felt so much better than her fingers, or a dildo or a banana or anything. Even Sophia’s fingers, pinching her nipple from underneath the thin cloth of her top didn’t feel as good as Vicky’s fingers would doing the same thing.  
  
Still, it did feel good, so Sophia kept on masturbating, her wet pussy easily taking her fingers and her stiff nipples welcoming pinching fingers as she watched Panacea go from thug to thug. And then her night got even better. Glory Girl rose up in the air, flying up towards the rooftop Sophia was on. Sophia stopped masturbating, wiping her fingers on her thigh as she stood up.  
  
“You did great, GG!” Sophia said enthusiastically. She opened her arms wide for a hug. “You wanna celebrate?”  
  
“Sure thing, baby,” Glory Girl said with a triumphant smile as she accepted the hug.  
  
Sophia could give really good hugs, though Victoria was too tall for her to bury her face in Sophia’s boobs. But Sophia was still nice and soft and could wrap a lot of herself around Victoria. After all, since Victoria was strong enough to carry both of them, there was no reason for Sophia to leave her legs on the ground.  
  
Glory Girl caught her, her hands instantly sliding around underneath Sophia’s body to support her. And to grope her. Sophia moaned as she felt Victoria’s strong hands kneading her ass. She leaned in for a kiss, pink, puffy lips parting.  
  
Glory Girl kissed her back, the two of them passionately making out as they ran their hands over each other. When Sophia broke for air, she had a dazed expression on her face. Sophia didn’t have a lot of higher brain functions to spare and Victoria had just kissed most of them out of her.  
  
Sophia was intensely aware of the hot, iron-hard rod pressed against her lower belly. The only thing stopping her from getting to feel that awesome dick on (or, even better, _in_ ) her was Glory Girl’s costume. Sophia stopped just exploring Victoria’s body and started trying to disrobe her, wanting her blonde lover to get naked so they could fuck.  
  
“Aren’t you the little hornball?” Glory Girl said, laughing. “You’re going to get us arrested for public indecency.” She kept on squeezing Sophia’s ass, making the bimbo gasp as pleasure shot through her.  
  
“Then you can fuck me in the squad car. Come on, don’t you feel all pent up after dealing with those no-good Nazi’s?”  
  
Victoria laughed and brought a hand up to ruffle Sophia’s hair. That was when the cheerleader knew she had won. The two of them drifted a bit, until they were a few feet above the center of the building. Nobody would see them there. The whole while, they kept on kissing and groping each other, though Sophia made sure at least one of her hands was always caressing, stroking or fondling Victoria’s dick.  
  
Glory Girl pulled Sophia’s skirt up. It didn’t take much for her to get a perfect view of Sophia’s pussy. Looking down past her breasts, Sophia could see every drop of arousal there, glistening in the moonlight as her body produced her honey, making it run out of her and down her legs.  
  
Sophia let go of Glory Girl just long enough to rip her blouse open. That wasn’t very hard, and Sophia barely had to flex before her huge jugs were exposed to her lover. She preened as much as she could as Victoria smiled in anticipation.  
  
Glory Girl lifted one breast and lowered her head, taking Sophia’s nipple in her mouth. Sophia stiffened, moaning as Victoria’s skilled tongue played with her. She squirmed in Victoria’s grasp, especially when the superheroine’s hands started playing with her pussy.  
  
“Vicky, Vicky, Vicky, Vicky,” Sophia gasped, a blush staining her dark cheeks. “Please, more, I want to feel more, can’t you fuck me?”  
  
Sophia wasn’t willing to wait for Victoria to get tired enough of her nipple to take her mouth of it. She started pawing at Glory Girl’s dick, trying to free it from underneath her costume. It was a bit tricky, since Glory Girl wore a much more modest costume than Sophia did. But she managed to hike the bottom up enough to reveal Victoria’s huge dick, straining against the shorts she wore under it.  
  
Sophia’s fingers were clumsy with lust as she pulled at the shorts, feeling Victoria’s cock brush past her fingers. But she finally managed to pull them down enough to reveal it. Sophia couldn’t see it, but as she wrapped her hands around it, she thought it seemed just as perfect as the very first day she had laid hands on it.  
  
Sophia was more than ready to impale herself on Glory Girl’s cock. But even as she shifted her hips, Glory Girl freed a hand to stop her, firmly pressing against her thigh. Sophia whined in the back of her throat as she looked down at the blonde curls obscuring her chest.  
  
Finally, Glory Girl stopped sucking Sophia’s nipple and lashing it with her tongue. She looked up and smiled. Sophia’s eyes were crossed and her breath was fogging in the night air. She only slowly focused on Victoria, staring at her beautiful features.  
  
“Please,” Sophia begged. She bucked her hips forward, just barely brushing against Glory Girl’s cock. “Please, please, please, please, I need it so bad, my pussy needs you, won’t you please fuck me hard?”  
  
Glory Girl pretended to consider the question, thoughtfully tapping her chin as Sophia tried to get herself onto her cock. Finally, when tears were starting to form in the corners of Sophia’s eyes, she nodded.  
  
“Well, if you really want me to, I suppose I can.”  
  
“Thank you, thank- oh!”  
  
Sophia’s repetitious thanks were cut off as Victoria lifted her up and then down. The cheerleader’s eyes widened as her pussy was filled with Glory Girl’s cock, the superheroine hilting herself in a single thrust. Her pussy easily accepted the cock, letting Victoria go in as deep as she wanted to.  
  
  
They were in public, so Sophia couldn’t be quite as noisy as she would like. She buried her face in Victoria’s shoulder and _then_ started screaming, hoping the superheroine would muffle her lustful cries. At least enough that nobody would call the cops. If they just wanted to watch Sophia being a good cheerleader, that was fine with her.  
  
Sophia had her limbs wrapped around Glory Girl like a spider, clinging to her tightly. Victoria had a firm grip on Sophia’s ass, lifting her up and slamming her down all while enjoying Sophia’s expansive, jiggling butt. Occasionally, she would let go and fuck Sophia with only one hand. The other hand would be used to spank Sophia, sending a ripple through the black flesh.  
  
Sophia’s nipples were pressing against the covered curve of Victoria’s breast, slightly sliding as she was lifted up and down again and again. She could feel drool leaking out of her mouth as Victoria fucked any semblance of rationality out of her head. Victoria always felt so good inside of her, filling her up and stretching her and stimulating her in ways that no one else ever could.  
  
Sophia didn’t lift her head off of Glory Girl’s shoulder as she began to mutter. She told Victoria how much she loved being a cheerleader, being Glory Girl’s, getting fucked, anything and everything that came to mind. Victoria didn’t respond verbally, but she did pick up the pace, slamming in and out of Sophia and turning her into a drooling, quivering mess. Then she groaned and pulled down hard, burying herself inside of Sophia.  
  
There was a lot Sophia liked about being Victoria’s cheerleader. But one of the best parts had to be getting creampied. There was something so totally awesome about getting pumped full of cum, and tonight was no different.  
  
Sophia couldn’t get enough energy to shriek in orgasm as Victoria plastered her cunt with white seed. All she could do was shake in Victoria’s arms as an orgasm shook through her, making her thoughts scatter to the four winds. Her pussy squeezed down around Glory Girl’s cock, her muscles holding it tight inside of her.  
  
Sophia’s arms and legs did the same, wrapping around Glory Girl’s torso and squeezing down. The two of them clung close to each other as Glory Girl pumped jet after jet of cum inside her. Sophia’s shoulders rose and fell as she felt herself getting filled up with cum, a seemingly unending flood of seed flooding her. And it felt so good, the hot, sticky, thick stuff covering every inch of her sensitive pussy.  
  
When Sophia finally drew back, she looked every inch the well-fucked slut she was. With a dopey smile on her lips, she stared at Victoria.  
  
“Wanna go again?”  
  
*******  
  
Sophia was practically walking on air. This had night all been so, so good. Her pussy was still nice and tingly from Victoria fucking her. In fact, she could feel drops of cum slowly sliding from between her lower lips to run down her dark thighs. How could this night get better?  
  
Then a figure stepped out onto the road in front of them. Both Glory Girl and Sophia came to halt, staring at it. The female figure looked familiar, but in the dark- Never mind, she had just stepped forward into the pool of light provided by a neon sign. It was Emma!  
  
“Hey, Emma!” Sophia said happily, waving her hand. “Man, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? What’s up?”  
  
Emma just stared at her, a funny expression on her face. Sophia smiled back. God, Emma looked sexy when she was angry. Or happy or just being there. Sophia knew she was lucky to have such a sexy friend, even if they hadn’t talked a lot recently.  
  
“What’s up? That’s all you have to say?” Emma said in a bitter voice. Sophia noticed that her hands were clenched into tight fists as she stalked towards the two of them. “You don’t call me, you don’t take me on patrols,” her voice was getting shriller and shriller. “What the hell is wrong with you? I ought-“  
  
And then she collapsed. As she fell into Sophia’s hastily outstretched arms, Panacea was revealed behind her. Sophia could see a smug grin underneath her raised hood as the healer looked between the three of them.  
  
“You’re welcome, Vicky. Are all your friends this noisy, Sophia?”  
  
Glory Girl looked down at Emma’s slumbering form, and then up at Sophia. A smile spread across her face as she turned back to Panacea.  
  
“Do you think you could swing another favor with Director Calvert, Ames?” Panacea nodded yes and Glory Girl turned to Sophia. “Hey, Sophs, how would you like a partner to help you with cheerleading?”  
  
It took a minute for Sophia to get what Glory Girl was saying but then a big smile appeared on her face. Yes, yes she would. She was sure Emma would make a great cheerslut and it wasn’t as if Glory Girl was so lame that only _one_ cheerleader was enough to show off how awesome she was.  
  
Sophia already had an awesome life, and she knew it was about to get even better.  
  


* * *

  



End file.
